A Second Chance
by Black Night
Summary: So, what if Draco Malfoy turnes into a girl and is sorted into Gryffindor? This is pretty much that... CHAPTER 14 IS UP slash, h/d.
1. The Spell

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All I own are the seven books, (Sorcerers Stone, Philosophers Stone Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Quidditch through the ages, Fantastic Beasts…) two calendars, a Christmas ornament, the soundtrack from the movie, and a banner that my mom bought me.  
  
(But you probably didn't care…)  
  
  
  
This is just something I though of during a free period at school, (I think it might have been Production Design…). Anyway- there are tons of 'what if Harry turned into a girl' stories, so I decided to find out what it would be like if Draco turned into a girl instead. This is really only a teaser chapter, if I get enough interest, I'll continue it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Changes in Opinions  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was probably the smartest Slytherin of his year; most likely of all the Slytherin's actually. That was why he had gotten roped into tutoring the not so bright students. And it was also why he could be found very early on Saturday mornings tutoring either Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
(Guess what, its very early Saturday morning.)  
  
"Come on," he muttered impatiently, "it's not that hard!" He pulled out his wand, and waved it carelessly at the boy, saying a few words- "Alces- iles." The large boy immediately started wheezing with laughter. Draco removed the charm, and allowed Crabbe to catch his breath.  
  
"Now you try," he commanded the larger boy.  
  
Crabbe raised his wand, and looking slightly doubtful, waved it Draco. "Akces-elles!" he shouted, swinging the wand in a fancy pattern, in imitation of what Draco had done earlier.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he heard the spell, "NO!" he cried, but it was too late. A silvery mist shot out of Crabbe's wand, and wrapped itself around the blonde boy. Then he blacked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey! Hey- Draco, wake up!"  
  
What was that voice? Where was he? Draco slowly opened his eyes, the silver mist had disappeared and he was lying on the floor of the classroom.  
  
Draco groaned, and sat up — but as he did, something occurred to him. His voice seemed quieter, softer — more timid. The Slytherin gulped and stood up, noticing how he seemed more lightweight.  
  
Crabbe's mouth had gone oddly slack; "You, you're a-" the big oaf opened and closed his mouth several times, adding to Draco's fear.  
  
Draco searched for his wand, noticing that his hand seemed smaller and daintier then before. Draco found it, and the wand, and quickly conjured a mirror. Draco then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped in front of the mirror. It took a moment for him to reopen his eyes. Finally opening them, Draco gulped at what he saw.  
  
There was a more delicate face, with larger eyes, higher cheekbones, and fuller lips. Eyebrows were thinner, and eyelashes were longer. Silky blonde hair was much longer, and it swirled down around the waist that was slimmer, shapelier. Chest wasn't quite as flat anymore- and there was something important missing between the legs that were also slimmer and shapelier. Feet were slipping in shoes that had to be two sizes too big, at least.  
  
Draco Malfoy, was now a… a-  
  
Draco spun around, hair swirling gracefully, anger burning in icy silver eyes. "You git!" Draco shouted, "look what you did to me!"  
  
Crabbe seemed at a loss for words, "you," he stuttered finally, "How did I—? But, you're a girl!"  
  
  
  
A/N so what do you think? I'm not so sure, but if I get enough reviews telling me to keep going I will. This is evilbunny signing off…  
  
For now anyway. 


	2. The 'New' Girl

Do I really have to put a disclaimer? Everybody knows that I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N- in a fake announcer voice here it is. The one the only chapter 2! In this chapter Draco is resorted and runs into a slight problem… read and find out!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The 'New' Student  
  
Draco frowned at the large boy, "you did this to me?! How dare you!" then he- uh, she stopped talking to Crabbe and talked more or less to herself.  
  
"What if father finds out?" she said quietly, "I — no, he wont find out. I'll make sure of that…" she pulled out her wand again, and pointed it at the large ogre of a boy. "Obliviate!" Draco said sharply.  
  
Crabbe's face went slack and dreamy, and Draco also hit him with a stunner charm. The boy fell with enough force to cause an earthquake, and then Draco directed the wand at herself. After a few charms on the clothes to make them fit properly, she quickly left the room, making her way up the passageways and the stairs.  
  
Just as Draco entered the entrance hall, her path was crossed by none other, then Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were walking down the stairs; a letter clamped in Harry's hand, and shock written clearly on his face.  
  
Hermione's face was also surprised at the site of Draco. She quickly glanced at Harry, then continued down the stairs.  
  
"Hi," the brunette said in her cheerful best student voice, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. Are you new here?" Hermione held out her hand, and Draco shook it, thinking hard.  
  
Draco gulped, "yes," she whispered finally, glancing over at Harry and praying that the boy wouldn't realize who she was, "I'm a transfer student. I swapped with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry seemed to snap out of his trance, "what's you name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Er," Draco said, she really hadn't thought about what her name could be, "it's- um Karisuta,." That was the name of Draco's cousin. He supposed it wasn't too bad of a name.  
  
"Are you Japanese?" Harry asked, glancing over Draco with a curious eye.  
  
Draco, shook her head, "no," she said quietly, still trying to think of a good cover up story, "my uh- mother has a thing for foreign names."  
  
"What school are you from?" Hermione asked, looking at what Draco was wearing, a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt.  
  
"I go to, erm- Durmstang," Draco said, half truthfully, her father had wanted her to go to Durmstang, anyway.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, "well, have you seen Professor Dumbledore yet? You should if you're going to be sorted."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm a little knew at this," she said, following Harry and Hermione back up the stairs. They seemed to know the way to Dumbledore's office pretty well. And when they arrived- Dumbledore was just exiting, no doubt on his way to breakfast.  
  
"Professor," Hermione called waving, "the new transfer student is here."  
  
The headmaster turned, "what did you say?" he asked, glancing at the three students in front of him.  
  
"I said, the new transfer student from Durmstang is here," Hermione repeated, gesturing to Draco.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes locked on the girl, "Um- of course, come along Miss- um…"  
  
"Mica," Draco quickly supplied, "Karisuta Mica, I swapped with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he nodded, "Oh right, come along then, and we'll sort you."  
  
"Try for Gryffindor!" Harry called as Draco followed the Professor behind the gargoyle and up the stairs.  
  
"So, Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said, once they were safely in his office, "What happened?"  
  
Draco squirmed under his intense stare and started to talk, "I was tutoring Crabbe earlier this morning and we were practicing charms. It was a laughing charm- but he said it wrong, and- here I am. I- uh, modified Crabbe's memory," she confessed suddenly, and then sighed continuing with the explanation, "Potter and Granger ran into me in the main hall, and I told them I was an exchange student from Durmstang."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose you don't know what Mr. Crabbe said?"  
  
Draco shook her head, then suddenly sneezed, and suddenly, she was Draco again.  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore said, "very interesting." Draco sneezed again, and he returned to his girl form.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, are you allergic to anything?" Dumbledore asked, getting up from his chair and walking over to a glass case that held a ruby encrusted sword, above it was the tattered sorting hat. He picked up the hat and walked back over to Draco.  
  
"No," Draco answered shortly, looking up at the hat, "you're really going to resort me?"  
  
"Unless you would rather stay in Slytherin, yes."  
  
Draco flinched at the coldness in Dumbledore's voice, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be resorted…" she said, right before the hat dropped over her head.  
  
"Hmm, Draco Malfoy- gotten your self into a fix haven't you," the hat said in his ear.  
  
Draco sneezed.  
  
"You know that I didn't want to sort you into Slytherin, don't you?" the hat asked.  
  
Draco sneezed again, "there's too much dust on you, hat," he thought.  
  
"There was too much anger last time," the hat continued unfazed by his comment, "it blocked off everything else hidden inside your mind." The hat then fell silent, and two minutes later, it called out- "Gryffindor!"  
  
Dumbledore removed the hat from her head, "Well, Miss Malfoy- there you are." He took out his wand and preformed a quick anti-sneeze charm, and then he tossed her a few Gryffindor patches. Then started talking again, "I'm sure that you can find somebody more then happy to show you where the dorms are. Let's go down to breakfast then…"  
  
Draco followed the headmaster down to the Great Hall and the moment they entered, the hall went silent. Dumbledore went up to his table and Draco moved towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"This is Karisuta Mica," Dumbledore announced into the silence, "She is a transfer student from Durmstang. She swapped with Draco Malfoy and will be staying with us for a little while." He then sat down and started talking with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione started up a conversation with Draco, "So, Karisuta," Hermione said, "what's it like at Durmstang?"  
  
"Oh, well," Draco fidgeted, "it's just like every other school I expect."  
  
Ron then jumped into the conversation, "Can you imagine?" he asked excitedly, "we get rid of Malfoy and get a pretty new girl- what a good day!"  
  
Draco frowned, "he wasn't that bad…"  
  
"Karisuta," Ron said, "Malfoy was a complete jerk, went out of his way to make us miserable…"  
  
"Ron," Harry jumped in, "Malfoy wasn't that bad, besides he's not here, so let's not talk about him."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, then Hermione spoke to Draco, "have you been up to the dorms yet, Karisuta?"  
  
Draco shook her head, "you can call me Kari, it's easier then saying my full name."  
  
"I'll take you, if you want," Hermoine said, standing up. Draco nodded and followed him out of the hall. They went up several flights of stairs and behind many tapestries.  
  
"You know," The brunette said suddenly, "there is something very familiar about you… I'm not sure what, but it's there…"  
  
Draco gulped, "thanks for that piece of information…" she whispered, clenching her hands into fists. They walked up to a portrait of an extremely fat lady in an ugly pink dress.  
  
Hermione said what Draco supposed was the password and it opened allowing them to enter.  
  
"Wow!" Draco exclaimed, "this is really cool!"  
  
Hermoine smiled, "the girls dorms are up that way," she pointed to a staircase, "our dorm is at the top."  
  
Draco nodded and hurried up the stairs. She walked into the dorm at the top and looked around. "Too much red and gold." Was all she said before flopping down on the bed her trunk was at the foot of, "Too much red and gold."  
  
  
  
A/N- so what did you think? This chapter was my and Magievil's creation, so tell us what you think.  
  
Evilbunny: *ducks and runs off*  
  
Magievil: *stands there*- "wait- where are you going?" *sees flames heading towards our heads,* "oh" *runs off* 


	3. The Walk To Dumbledore's

Evilbunny: *clears throat importantly* ahem... we do not own Harry Potter. And if you were to sue us- you would get less then fifteen cents.  
  
Hoshi: um… hate to tell you this, but it's less then three cents now...  
  
Evilbunny: what???  
  
  
  
In this chapter, I, (Evilbunny) wrote the first part, and she (Hoshi) wrote the second part. Sorry that it took so damn long to get up- but I got kicked off line, then we had to write it, then ff.net wouldn't let me on to update… to tell the truth… fate doesn't like this story too much.  
  
But we love it!!  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Walk to Dumbledore  
  
  
  
When Draco woke up a little later that afternoon, she couldn't remember what had happened to him. Then, it hit like a pile of dragon dung. A *large* pile of dragon dung.  
  
Draco slowly sat up and looked around. There was a faint giggling coming from outside of her curtains. Draco, a little more interested then she should be, pushed them aside and looked around.  
  
"Well, *I* think it's a shame that Malfoy left," came a voice from the next bed, "he was so cute- and whenever he and Harry got into a fight, both their faces got all red..." there was a sigh and Draco resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"That new girl though," said another voice, "she seemed really nice... and Ron definitely seemed to like her, a *lot*"  
  
Draco held back a groan and got off of her bed.  
  
"Oh, Kari- we didn't know you were awake!"  
  
Draco turned around, and tried to force a smile on her face, "oh- I was just going to go to the, uh- bathroom..." Then she tried desperately to escape through the door, but two pairs of arms dragged him back to a bed.  
  
"I'm Lavender," the girl with brown hair said, in a way too cheerful voice, "and this is Parvati."  
  
"Karisuta Mica," Draco muttered, looking longingly at the door.  
  
"Oh, we already know who you are," Lavender giggled, "You made quite an entrance this morning in the Great Hall."  
  
Draco shrugged, and tried to stand up again. But, Laverder and Parvati obviously had a different idea.  
  
"So," Parivati said eagerly, "what are the boys like at Durmstang?"  
  
Draco gave a small sigh, and told made a mental note not to be stuck in the same room as those two ever again.  
  
"Well..." she said, stalling and trying to think up something to tell them. But Draco was saved by Hermione opening the door and walking over to her.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said, a small smile on her face, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about something..." The words 'and get I decided to help you get away from these two' were left unspoken but Draco got the idea anyway.  
  
"Oh, okay," Draco said, jumping up from the bed, and giving Hermione a grateful look.  
  
Together, they left the dorm room, and went down the stairs. Harry and Ron were just exiting through the portrait hole when the two girls got to there. Harry was holding his Firebolt, and Ron was holding one of his brothers Cleen-Sweep 5's.  
  
"Hey Kari," Ron said, flushing bright red. Harry nudged him in the side.  
  
"Hello, Ron" Draco said faintly, remembering what Parvati had said about Ron liking her.  
  
Ron flushed a little more, while Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair and buried her face in a book, before suddenly snapping it back up. "Are you going to play Quidditch," she said in an irritated voice, "you two have charms homework to do."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron said sulkily, "give us a break... it's Saturday!"  
  
"Saturday?" Draco said suddenly, "oh crap!"  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked looking curious, "is there something important about today?"  
  
"It's nothing," Draco said quietly, "well- I'd better be going." She started out the portrait hole, but stopped suddenly, "Um... does anybody know where the headmaster's office is?"  
  
"I do," Harry said, following her out the hole. He took Draco's hand and led her down the hall. Then he walked silently down the Hogwarts Corridor hand-in-hand with Karisuta towards the Headmaster's office. Harry guided her slowly, unconsciously not wanting to break their moment in peace.  
  
"You can let go of my hand you know." Draco pointed out.  
  
Harry quickly withdrew his hand and felt his heart recoil. He blushed furiously and looked away./Shit! Stupid Harry stupid! She'll never ever like you so just forget it!/  
  
Draco's eyebrow quirked at Harry's awkwardness. /He has a crush on me. It's so obvious. How....intriguing./ Draco smiled. He liked this power he possessed over the Boy Who Lived. He walked closer to Harry and let his hand brush against Harry's hand.  
  
"But if you wanted to hold my hand, you just have... to ask." She smiled knowingly and let her fingers collide with Harry's again. Harry's blush went crimson.  
  
"Um....c-could I?" Harry spoke with great difficulty. 'Karisuta' walked closer to Harry and gently slid her hand in his.  
  
"Don't stutter. It's not becoming of you, Harry."  
  
Draco's fingers curled around Harry's playfully until their fingers were laced.  
  
/Oh God, she's just playing with me! I just know it!/ Harry wanted to die inside, and he didn't seem able to stop these emotions from flickering across his face.  
  
/He's so readable./ Draco thought in amusement.  
  
"Well, um, the Headmaster's office is just a little further from here. It's down the hall. I think you'll be fine on your own." Harry started to turn away.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Draco couldn't seem to stop the words from tumbling out. /Why did I make him wait? Oh God, Draco, this is Harry Potter. NO WAY!/ the words didn't stop their flow. It was as if the girly nature had taken over Draco and he was helpless but to give in quietly.  
  
"Harry...I hope you don't think-"  
  
That was when Ron popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's been keeping you? Did you see the Headmaster yet, Kari?"  
  
Ron was just bubbling with questions. Hermione walked up to the group moments later with a strange, yet concealed look on her face.  
  
"Ron, clearly they can find their way to Dumbledore's office, so you don't really have to-" She was rudely cut off by a look from Ron that said,'Oh yes I do'. He blushed.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "We were just getting there now." He was still a little shaky from Karisuta's antics. Ron wasn't convinced, obviously.  
  
Draco felt crowded by the sudden appearance of Hermione and Ron. She was just about to tell Harry something important, and damnit! She was angry to have been interrupted.  
  
/Urgh! Those damn girl feelings! I will not be dragged into this! Oh...but Harry *is* really nice......and gentleman like.....I don't see why every girl here isn't falling all over him......Oh. Shit. I can not be falling for Harry Potter./  
  
"I think I'll find it on my own now thanks." She flashed a smile at Ron and turned to Harry. "Thanks for walking me and pointing me in the right direction." Then, for some reason, she leaned forward and pecked Harry lightly on the cheek, then, smiled brightly and walked away.  
  
/But I am./  
  
Harry felt his face burning again. Ron walked up to him and nudged him in the side as Harry had done earlier.  
  
"Enamored with a certain new girl are we?"  
  
"Well, like you said before Ron, she's has a pretty face. Not to mention she's the most intriguing person I've ever met. It's kinda hard to interpret her intentions though." He thought back on the holding hands thing, and what she would have said if Ron hadn't interrupted. /I'll have to ask her someday./  
  
"Whatever...." Sighed Ron as he watched Karisuta sauntering away, hips swaying and all.  
  
Hermione muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Boys..."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Evilbunny: well, considering we wrote that in two days…  
  
Hoshi: it's not that bad is it *grins*  
  
Draco: speak for your self, it sucks. The whole 'Draco is a girl thing is soooo old!  
  
Evilbunny: that's because you're a girl.  
  
Draco: *growls* I am NOT a GIRL!!!  
  
Harry: Suuuure, then try to explain your feminine wiles.... *winks at Draco, who pales*  
  
Evilbunny & Hoshi: aren't they cute?! So much in love...  
  
Harry & Draco: AUGH!!! 


	4. What The Hell Detention!

We do not own Harry Potter. We do, however… own Draco Malfoy. *evil laughs*   
  
AN Do you people hate fanfiction.net or what? It wouldn't let us update!!! We were so mad! Actually- that's not really the reason we didn't have this chapter up- the real reason is because it wasn't ready to put up. But it is now!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Chapter 4  
What the Hell- Detention?!   
  
  
The rest of the weekend passed fairly well. Hermione offered to show Draco around the school on Sunday, and by Monday morning- the whole student body had either fallen into lust with Draco- or jealously.  
  
"It's just not fair," Seamus Finnigan whispered to his best friend, Dean Thomas, "I mean, the girl pops up- and immediately she's in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We've been roommates for five years, and bam… she's in their circle."  
  
Dean sighed, "Seamus- it's nothing to get into a tizzy about…"  
  
"Even Malfoy had a better chance then we did!" Seamus whined, "at least they showed him the time of day."  
  
By this point, Harry and Ron had heard some of Seamus whining and turned to look at him.  
"Seamus- you know that we're your friends," Ron said, standing up and walking to sit next to him, "it's just that you never have any time to spend with us."  
  
Dean bit back a laugh as Seamus pouted a little more. "Maybe it's that you don't have any time to spend with me."  
  
Their conversation was brought to a stop when Draco suddenly appeared wearing her new Gryffindor robes. She kept smoothing them and readjusting them.  
  
"Kari," Ron said, abandoning Seamus and rushing to her side, "you look great."  
  
"Um… thanks Ron," Draco said, tugging on her robes, before turning to Hermione, "are you sure these look good on me?" Draco asked nervously, "Because I've never been one to like red."  
  
"Wait," Harry said, looking up from checking his charms homework, "I thought you went to Durmstang- aren't those uniforms red?"  
  
"Well- yes," Draco said, flushing with the knowledge that Harry and caught her mistake, "but, that doesn't mean that I *like* the color…"  
  
"Nobody said you had to like red," Ron said quickly, taking Draco's hand and leading her to sit with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Draco raised an amused eyebrow, and Ron dropped her hand immediately, a heavy blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Hermione scowled and snapped her book closed, "we'd better get down to breakfast," she said snappishly, "wouldn't want Karisuta to be late on her first day of school now would we?"  
"No we wouldn't!" Ron agreed heartily, causing Hermione to scowl a little more heavily at him then before.  
  
Harry laughed, and Draco sent him a pleading look.  
  
"Come on," Harry said to Draco, standing up and offering her his hand, "let's go eat while they duke it out."  
  
Draco giggled, and accepted the hand. Together they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and down the hall, leaving Ron and Hermione to scowl at each other.   
  
*****   
  
That morning, the Gryffindor's had Charms, then Transfiguration. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were very impressed with their new student- and awarded Gryffindor with a combined sum of fifty points, because of Draco's ability to answer their questions before Hermione.  
  
"Cheer up, Hermione," Ron said to his friend as they headed town to the dungeons for Double Potions, "the teachers are bound to call on other students once in a while…"  
  
But Ron stopped talking as soon as Hermione sent him as evil glare, complete with a low growl.  
  
"Stop trying, Ron," Harry advised his friend in a low voice, "she's not too happy with you right now."  
  
Ron sighed, and the four Gryffindor's trooped into Snape's classroom.  
  
"Why are we sitting in the back of the room," Draco asked, watching as Ron and Hermione hurried to the very back.  
  
"Snape doesn't like us too much," Harry told her, "at least this way- he might not give us the energy of walking all the way to the back of the classroom to yell at us."  
  
Draco smothered a laugh, \\so that's why they always sit in the back of the room\\ Draco thought to herself, following Harry to a table, and sitting down next to him.  
  
All four of them jumped when the door burst open and the Professor stormed his way to the front of the class.  
  
"Today," he began in a voice that stated just how pissed off he really was, "we will be brewing a new potion. It is designed to cure any medical problems you might have: poor eyesight, and bad hearing, and allergies for example."  
  
Draco raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss uh- Mica?" Snape said, looking down at his roster, and seeing Kari's name at the bottem.  
  
"Sir," Draco asked, "what if we don't have any medical problems?"  
  
All of the Gryffindor's looked at Draco a little oddly, and all of the Slytherin's starred at her in shock. Only Draco Malfoy asked questions like that in this class, but even he didn't when Snape was in a bad mood.  
  
"Well, Miss Mica," Professor Snape said, walking to the back of the classroom, "are you asking that, since you are in perfect health, do you have to make the potion?"  
  
Draco held her head high, "no, sir," she answered defiantly- looking at the Professor in obvious dislike, "I was just asking if you took the potion in perfect health, what would happen to you."  
  
The Slytherin's were now staring at Draco with the same dislike that she showed the teacher.  
"I see," Snape said, "well- if you were to take this potion when in perfect medical health- you would stay exactly that way you are. There would be no changes." Snape then walked back to the front of the class and picked up a piece of chalk before starting to write the potion ingredients on the board.  
  
When he was finished, he walked to his desk. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor," he said, "for their classmate's cheek."  
  
Draco slowly started to stand up, but was tugged back down by Harry.  
  
"Sir," Harry said, raising her hand, "don't you think that's a little harsh. She just asked a question about the potion."  
  
"Make that ten points, Potter. And you and Miss Mica can ask all the question's about the potion you want… in detention."  
  
By now, all the Gryffindor's were whispering about Snape's unfairness.  
  
"The rest of you had better get to work- unless you want to join your classmates in detention."  
  
The class quickly got out their cauldrons and ingredients before starting their potions.  
"Sorry about that," Draco whispered to Harry, as she bent her head down over her powered grasshoppers, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."  
  
"I would have gotten into trouble anyway," Harry whispered back, "it's like a cycle. Go to potions, loose points, get detention. Start all over again."  
  
Draco giggled. //damn these girly hormones!// she thought to herself, //I should *not* be giggling!//  
  
Harry dumped his crushed rat sculls into the cauldron and watched as Draco put the grasshoppers in.  
  
"There," she said, looking back up at the board, "now were supposed to stir every three minutes, for twelve minutes, before letting cool."  
  
Harry nodded and looked over at Ron and Hermione's potion. It didn't look a thing like theirs.  
  
"Crud," he moaned, looking back down at the green potion.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, following his gaze.  
  
"If there's one thing that I've learned," Harry told her, "it's that Hermione always gets her potions right. Our potion looks nothing like theirs."  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione and Ron's potion, and stifled a laugh. It was bright pink. "No," Draco told Harry, "the potion was supposed to be green, like ours. They added too many mermaid tears… just you watch."  
  
Sure enough- when Snape made his Criticizing Rounds, he was amazed that Harry and Draco's potion was perfect. And the Professor was even more surprised that Hermione's was wrong.  
"Miss Granger," Snape snapped, looking down at her potion, "your potion is incorrect- I instructed you to add one mermaid tear, you have added seven. Why is that?" He gave her a piercing stare and Hermione looked down at the table.  
  
"Maybe," Ron said suddenly, "it's because we can't read your writing. That one looks like a seven to me. You writing is worse then chicken scratch."  
  
Snape's eye twitched and he looked at Ron. "Maybe your eyesight has failed," he said in a deadly low voice, "even Potter managed to read my writing. And we all know that he is blind as a bat."  
  
Harry flushed angrily, but continued quietly staring at the desk in front of him.  
  
"Yet, Mr. Potter *and* Miss Mica seemed to get their potion correct. Ten more points from Gryffindor for your pathetic excuse for a potion, and don't let it happen again. And five more points for that chicken scratch remark." Snape started to walk back to the front of the room, but suddenly stopped and turned around, "you and Granger can join your classmates in detention."  
  
Hermione's head jerked up in shock, before she slowly lowered it back to the table, cheeks flushed with shame.  
  
Finally, it was time to test the potions (except for Ron and Hermione's, of course). Harry gulped down what was in the beaker Draco handed him, and blinked a few times, before his eyesight went blurry. He blinked again, and felt a small hand removing his glasses.  
  
"Here," Draco said, pushing them into his hand, "the prescription was so strong, that it messed up your vision. You don't need your glasses anymore."  
  
Harry blinked and looked around the room. "Go figure," he muttered, putting his glasses into his pocket, "who would have thought that Snape would actually do something useful for me…"  
  
Draco giggled again, "Come on," she said, "we'd better get to our next class."  
  
Harry nodded and they caught up with Ron and Hermione, then the four went on their way to the grounds for their next lesson- Care Of Magical Creatures.   
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Evilbunny: *cheers* finally! The chapter is done!! YAY!  
  
Hoshi: *sighs and shake's head* what are we going to do with you?  
  
Draco: let's steal her brain so that she can't torture us anymore!!  
  
Harry: no- what won't work… we tried it already, remember?  
  
Evilbunny: *dances around the room*  
  
Draco: *watches Evilbunny* oh yeah…  
  
AN anyway- what did you think? The next chapter is almost done- we just need to fine tune it… but don't worry- we'll put it up soon. Please review- we love reviews. We love flames too- they're funny.  
  
  
Harry: *giggles*- Snape's eye twitched… 


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

Evilbunny & Hoshi *start crying* WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
  
AN Anyway- sorry that this chapter didn't come out when we promised, but ff.net died again. *shakes fist at computer* (damn) Anyway, we'll get started on the next chapter as soon as we can. Just, don't wait up for it. On to the reading!  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Close Calls   
  
  
"Today," Hagrid told the class as they approached, "we will be looking after Horklumps and Puffapods. Please pair up into groups of two's. Boys will be working with Horklumps, and girls with the Puffapods."  
  
Harry moved to work with Ron, while Hermione and Draco grouped together. The rest of the class got into pairs with whoever was closest. Draco wasn't too thrilled about the Puffapods. She knew that they made trolls sneeze, but she wasn't sure if they could make humans sneeze. She had read about them a year ago. To Hermione's surprise, she started muttering nervously to himself.  
  
"Nononono....I can't sneeze. Not out in the open where they can all see me..." Kari began to tremble with worry and her forehead was glazed with a little sweat from being nervous. Hermione was quick to take this to account because she *is* the ever-vigilant one of the group.  
  
"Are you alright, Kari?" Hermione seemed concerned, even considering the fact that Kari had stolen some of the scholastic limelight from her.  
  
"Oh- I'm okay, I guess."  
  
Hermione didn't buy it. "Are you sure? You look a little nervous. It's okay though. Puffapods only make you sneeze. Unless are you allergic to them?"  
  
Kari was looking for answers.  
  
"No- I'm not allergic. We took the medical potion today, so it can't be that." She paused for a moment, before a small smile touched her lips, "Geez, Harry's eyesight was horrible."  
  
"You're changing the subject. So you aren't allergic. That's good. Must be nerves, but just don't worry because they can't hurt you."  
  
//Yeah right. But they can hurt my *reputation!*//  
  
"So Kari.... what's this fascination with Harry's eyesight? Do you like him or something?"  
  
Draco's face was stained crimson and she coughed.  
  
"N-no! No way!" //DAMN GIRL HORMONES!! STOP BLUSHING! SHE'S GOING TO GET THE *WRONG* IDEA!!!//  
  
Hermione looked at her coyly, like the cat that was playing with a mouse. "You're blushing Kari. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little *crush* on him."  
  
"No I don't." Draco pouted and her eyebrows wrinkled. "I don't." she said again, trying her best to convince Hermione. But Hermione wouldn't leave the subject alone.  
  
"You can tell me Kari. I won't tell anyone. I don't blame you for liking him. I did once, but he's kinda like a brother to me."  
  
"A brother?"  
  
"Yeah. He's always looking out for me and for Ron. Especially when Draco Malfoy was still here. He was really awful and he always picked on the three of us in particular. I hated him, but I kinda feel sorry for him too. I mean, how can someone like that have any real friends?"  
  
Kari frowned thoughtfully. //I guess I was pretty bad huh. And I don't need pity. I have friends.....now. Well, I guess I can call them Kari's friends, but it's still the same.//  
  
Hermione was brought out of her reverie. "But why am I talking about him for? He's transferred and it's a good thing too. One more Mudblood crack and I'd have slapped him again. Hehe. So, where was I? Oh yes, Harry is like our brother, rather than just a best friend."  
  
She looked over at Ron and Harry's group. Harry was performing the Wingardium Leviosa spell in the Horklump while Ron was trying to clean its underside. Harry was caught off guard when Seamus's Horklump jumped in front of him and he fell over, causing the Horklump to fall on Ron's foot. Ron yelped and looked like he would curse the thing. Harry laughed at his antics and Ron blushed then he laughed too.  
  
Draco watched the infamous duo with a happy sigh, then, she did the worst thing possible, she giggled. //Here we go with the giggling again...//  
  
Hermione poked her in the side, "Kari," she said, "if you want to get close to Harry- which you are doing a great job, by the way, why don't you just ask him out- or something?"  
  
Draco's face turned even more red, "is he, always that nice? Like in potions, when he stood up for me?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "yeah."  
  
"Did he even offer to walk you to class? Or, hold your hand- or, I don't know... sometimes I think he likes me, then other times I wonder if he's just being nice."  
  
"Kari, Harry Potter is one of the nicest people in the world. But, he's also one of the most untouchable. I don't think anybody has ever told him how much they care for him. He lives with his relitives, you know? And they- well, they don't like him too much. Besides, getting him to trust you might not be that hard, because he's always willing to give someone a chance. But sometimes people use him, because of the Boy-Who-Lived crap, and he hates that."  
  
Draco stared at her friend in shock, "really?"  
  
Hermione gave her a smile. "Yeah, but- c'mon. We have to care for the Puffapods now."  
  
Draco sighed, "Al-alright." //Please, if there is a god please don't let me sneeze!//  
  
They went to the Puffapod farthest from the others since it was the only one left. Hermione picked it up and examined it. "It seems to be in good condition."  
  
Draco inched closer to it. "Yeah. Maybe it's not so bad after all....agh!"  
  
Well whatever god was listening must have hated Draco, because when Hermione was setting it down, the Puffapod must have been triggered because a bunch of smoky pepper clouds sprouted and curled around them and obscured the vision of everyone near them. Some of it got up Draco's nose, and without a chance of warning or hiding from Hermione, she sneezed loudly and transformed. Hermione coughed and looked for Karisuta, but what she found instead was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco panicked, and sprinted towards the forest, Hermione fast on his heals.  
  
"*You*! What are you doing here?!" She spat. Panicked, Draco spun around and shushed her by covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh! Do you want the world to hear?"  
  
"Mnnhh! Mmm!" Hermione exclaimed but Draco couldn't hear what she said because he muffled her voice.  
  
"I'm going to let go, but please for the love of all that is holy, be quiet and don't run away!" Draco carefully took his hand off her mouth, and as a sign of trust did not restrain her from running. Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell aren't you at Durmstang- and- why the hell are you wearing Gryffindor robes- and a, uh- skirt?" Draco was taken aback. Hermione never used that kind of language. Not to mention, he figured she'd be smart enough to put two and two together. The tension between them was venomous and so thick, you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Well you see," Draco said, trying to explain, and smoothing his skirt at the same time, "It's kind of a long story-"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "you had better start talking Malfoy, or else I'm going to Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't bother, he already knows."  
  
"He knows?" Hermione asked, disbelief and distrust written clearly across her face. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Yes, it's- but I uh, there was this- um- spell gone wrong. Dumbledore decided to help me out- resort me- that's why I'm in Gryffindor." Draco was at a loss for words, on how to explain what had happened, and found himself tripping over what he was trying to say.  
  
"You're not checking us out while we sleep are you?"  
  
"No!" Draco yelped, completely embarrassed at the question and the sudden turn of conversation, and then started blushing heavily, "I, uh, don't like girls, anyway."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "you're gay?" she breathed, "but what-"  
  
Draco covered her mouth again, a pleading expression on his face, "I told you, it's a long story- please don't tell anyone-" he begged, "if- if my father finds out about the spell, or that I'm gay- I'm toast. I was supposed to talk to him Saturday- so Dumbledore let me use his office fire."  
  
"I don't know what to say-" Hermione said after a pause, her eyes still shocked. "So you're- you're Kari?! My *new friend* Kari? The Kari with the crush on Harry?!-"  
  
"I have NOT got a crush on Harry!" His face lit up like Rudolph on a stormy Christmas Eve.  
  
"This is all very weird Malfoy. Okay, so let me get this. You got hit with a spell, it turned you into a girl, you lied and said you were from Durmstrang, you spent the night in the Gryffindor *Girl's* Dormitory, you can change your gender by sneezing, and you have actually been nice and normal toward us. Now, you want me to keep this a secret?"  
  
"Uh- yes...? I know it's a lot to ask of you, after everything that has happened between us, but I'm begging you Hermione. You can't tell anyone. And to kinda make it up to you, I apologize for ever picking on you. You're a great person, really. I mean it, and you are a good friend. So, please don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin things for you and your friends again."  
  
"I'm quite speechless. I really don't know what to say to you. But somehow, I believe you. Consider this as a second chance. So... are we friends?"  
  
"Yep. Friends." Draco extended his hand and Hermione happily shook it. Then he sneezed again turning into Kari. Hermione jumped back in shock.  
  
"I guess this is going to take some getting used to," She said, looking around at the tree's surrounding them. "Let's get back to the class."  
  
As they walked back, Kari was first to speak, a bit hesitantly, it was true- but she asked anyway, "this is going to get weird now, huh?"  
  
"That's what I'd say. We can't keep it secret for too long. We'll have to prep the guys for this....surprise."  
  
"I bet Ron will be pretty disappointed, huh? He seems to have taken a liking to me."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh? You're jealous aren't you, Herm? You like him?"  
  
"Y-yes." Hermione admitted, blushing redder still.  
  
"Well, that's okay. You can have him. Just leave Harry to me." Draco mentally punched herself. And physically smacked her forehead. //ARGH! STUPID GIRLY HORMONES!!//  
  
"Oh, so you do like Harry now?" Hermione giggled.  
  
Draco sighed, defeated, and hurriedly changed the subject, "So- Snape's a real bastard isn't he?"  
  
But privately to herself, she was thinking //that's not what I meant about Harry.... Or maybe I did? I'M SO CONFUSED!!//  
  
  
*****  
  
  
That night at dinner, Harry and Ron were looking at the two girls across from them a little oddly.  
  
"Okay," Harry finally said, "something's up. You two have been giggling ever since Care of Magical Creature. WHAT'S UP?"  
  
Ron looked over at Harry somewhat slyly, "maybe they're gossiping about a certain pair of boys?"  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged glances before smirking at each other.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, buttering a piece of bread, "I tell you- that Neville is hott."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Harry laughed.  
  
"Not at hott as Seamus, now there's a hottie!"  
  
Hermione and Draco giggled even louder, and Ron's jaw hit the table. Quickly followed by his forehead, which he was repeatedly banging. This only caused the two girls to giggle more. But their laughter was silenced when four owls flew to the Gryffindor table. One for each of them.  
  
  
  
"You will serve your detention tomorrow night. Meet me in the dungeons to receive your duties.  
Professor S. Snape"  
  
  
  
"Oh," Draco said flatly, "I had forgotten about Snapes's promise for detention."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Evilbunny: *starts victory dance*  
  
Harry: Here we go again-  
  
Draco: *watches Evilbunny* what's with her?  
  
Hoshi: Who knows? *starts dancing with Evilbunny*  
  
  
AN How's that, all you reviewer out there? *scans people reading story* Oh, so- nobody's actually reading this- oh well. Please review- it really means a lot to us story writers, if you story readers, show your appreciation *waves* thanks!  
  
  
Draco: Ohh! she had a serious moment...! 


	6. The Fuzry

Harry Potter belongs to JKR... that is not us.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Sorry it took so damn long to get this out. But- we were having some brain problems... (what else is new?) hope you like!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6   
The Fuzry   
  
  
  
The potion's door closed with a loud long creak, that sent shivers up the four Gryffindor's spines. It wasn't a very good omen, but they had no choice in what was happening to them. The stood in the middle of the classroom, glancing around for any sign on Snape. Finally, the greasy haired man stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"For todays detention, you will be split into groups of twos. Granger and Weasely will be with me, in the Quidditch Locker Rooms, cleaning out the showers. Potter and Mica will be in the forest. Hagrid has been kind enough to lend the two of you his mutt... so be grateful of that." Snape paused, his eyes glittering darkly, "the two of you will be searching for a lost Fuzry."   
  
Harry and Draco exchanged defeated looks. Fuzry's were the hardest of creatures to catch! They were worse even then Unicorns, because at least you could see them. Fuzry's were color-changers, to blend into their environment... and they lived in the dirt.   
  
"But Professor!" Harry whined, "that will take all night!"   
  
Snape smiled evilly, "then I suggest you start looking."   
  
The two of them groaned. Ron and Hermione didn't look too happy either. Harry slowly walked to the door and opened it.   
  
"After you," he said, trying to smile at Draco as she followed him.   
  
"Very funny." Draco muttered, trying to hold back a smile.   
  
They slowly walked down to the forest, both feeling as though they were heading into their impending doom. Although, for different reasons. Finally, they reached the edge of the trees, where Hagrid and Fang were waiting.   
  
"Sorry 'bout your detention, kids." Hagrid said when they approached him. "The Fuzry's got to be the worst creature to look for. Especially in the dark." He offered them a weak smile, before heading off- leaving them all alone with Fang.   
  
Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he said, causing the end to flare with light. Draco quickly copied him, and together they headed into the trees.   
  
Draco, whose first impression of the Forbidden Forest in first year had remained fresh in his memory, stayed close to Harry. Fang was given the Fuzry's scent and was leading the two. It got darker and a little foggy, which made it extremely difficult to navigate.   
  
"I can't see a thing. How about you, Kari?" Harry squinted to look at Kari.   
  
/Damn. He must have horrible eyesight./ Draco thought. "Yeah, it is a bit difficult to see where I'm going."   
  
"We should stay close to the path then. Just keep following Fang and the Fuzry's trail. Keep an eye out and try not to trip. The path gets rockier ahead."   
  
Draco nodded and continued to follow Fang, whilst staying close to Harry. She really hated it in the Forest, but she was glad that Harry was there with her at least.   
  
Sure enough, the fog got thicker and they could hardly see anything. Harry, who had brilliant survival instincts, tore a branch off a tree and used it to feel where the path was. He also magicked a rope that he tied on end on his wrist and the other on Draco's so that they woudn't be separated. He told Draco to hold onto Fang's leash while he navigated them. Twice, if not for Harry, they would have fallen into either a deep pit in the middle of the path, or quicksand. As they walked slowly into a clearing, Fang barked and dug at the ground. Harry and Draco were immediately joyed. They had walked for two hours, and they finally were going to find what they were looking for-the Fuzry.   
  
Harry and Draco both helped Fang dig for the Fuzry with their hands. Draco was careful not to get any dirt under her fingernails. Unfortunately, it was inevitable. She frowned. Harry, who couldn't help but notice the sour look on Kari's face, chuckled. Draco froze as he felt something moving in the ground.   
  
"Harry, I think I've found it." But their joy didn't last long. Suddenly, a grimy, menacing Whinisur jumped out at them and attacked Draco. The small devilish beast attached itself onto Draco's finger, clawing at his skin and drawing blood to suck. Draco shrieked and panicked. He tried to shake it off his finger, but it was no use. The little *evil* creature ripped and teared at the flesh, hanging on for dear life. Harry went into protective autopilot and tried to pull it off Kari. He got it off her finger, and threw it into the woods.   
  
"Little bastard." Harry mumbled. "Are you alright Kari?"   
  
Draco looked at his finger. It was mangled and ached with pain. Blood was everywhere, drenching her hands and on her robes too. "I'm okay, but I'll need to see Madam Pomfrey to get this fixed up later." Harry, still protective, told her hand and examined the broken finger. "Dissolutia." The blood dissolved off the wound so he could see how bad it was. Draco winced. Harry performed another spell for a temporary bandage.   
  
"That should help for now, but you really ought to have Madam Pomfrey take care of it as soon as you can. It's up to you really. You want to keep looking for the Fuzry or go to the hospital wing?" His voice had a note of concern.   
  
"Let's find that Fuzry. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, after all." Draco grinned. Harry grinned back.   
  
"Right then."   
  
Their search continued. After what seemed like forever, they did indeed find the Fuzry. It was attracted to the smell of Draco's blood and the furry creature jumped into his arms with a cooing noise. Draco had to giggle at how *cute* the Fuzry was, and that their search had been well worth the while. As they walked back to the school, the fog was beginning to clear. Draco couldn't help but think about how cute and noble Harry looked when he was "rescuing" him from the Whinisur. To make matters worse, she was blushing. /Damn girl hormones..../ But that was until she caught Harry smiling at him.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped smiling. "Why does it seem that we've been walking out of these trees longer then we've been walking *into* them?"  
  
Draco stared at him. "Don't tell me that we're lost!"  
  
Harry frowned. "Well, since you don't want me to tell you that, then fine- I wont. I just think we've misplaced ourselves, in the forest, with out Fang."  
  
Draco closed her eyes against what Harry was saying. "We've lost Fang? Because of me, right?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"That's what I thought. Maybe if we walk far enough in one direction, we can get back to school..."  
  
And that's pretty much what they did, walking north (thanks to Harry's handy 'Point Me' spell) heading in the general direction of the school. After about ten minutes of walking, Harry took Draco's hand. Neither of them said anything, and they were about ten minutes from the edge of the forest when Harry stopped.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said looking down at the ground. "Last weekend, when I was takeing you to Dumbledore's office. What was it that you were going to tell me?"  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
AN So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Harry trying too hard to save draco? And are we EVER going to tell the poor boys the truth? stick around, and you'll find out! 


	7. Ron's Jealousy

Again, we're not JKR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Hey! Sorry that it took forever for this to come out, but Vel-chan and I were having some serious problems. First school was starting up again, and then we had problems meeting... this chapter must be jinxed or something. Anyway, we're starting off with some of what happened last chapter. Hope you like. ^.~   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Recall from last chapter...   
  
  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said looking down at the ground. "Last weekend, when I was taking you to Dumbledore's office. What was it that you were going to tell me?"   
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
  
Draco stared at Harry. Her mind went absolutely blank. What was she going to say to him? She needed to think fast, but could come up with nothing. "I-" she said nervously, before a quick little idea sprang up in her mind. "I don't remember now."   
  
Harry snorted. "Don't give me that," he said, "I can tell the difference between a lie and the truth a mile away."   
  
Draco paled and stared down at where their fingers interlaced. /Just tell the truth./ A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him. "I was going to say- I hope you don't think that... that I just want to be with you because you're famous." Her face turned red and she closed her eyes. /This is so difficult to say.../ "Because Hermione told me that you really hated that, and I wanted to get to know you better. Because you're a really nice person and some people just don't see past the 'Boy Who Lived' title, and I wanted to."   
  
Harry looked at Draco carefully, tilting her chin up to look into her gray eyes. A spark of realization jumped into his own green orbs and he smiled. "Thanks," he said with a rather wicked smile. "It's nice to know that people can look past old prejudices, especially you." His smile widened.   
  
Draco stared at him, before flushing a little more. //STUPID GIRLY HORMONES!// She shouted inwardly. //How can he do this to me?! It isn't fair!//   
  
Harry smiled as though he could hear her thoughts. "So," he said conversationally, sitting down and leaning against a large tree, his hand still locked with Draco's. "Why didn't the sorting hat put you back in Slytherin, Draco?"   
  
Draco sat down hard, next to him. //Holy Merlin,// she thought weakly. //He knows. Wait-how did he know?!// But before she could actually answer, the Fuzry, that had been sleeping in her arms, gave a shake and a grunt, causing a large cloud of dust to rise from its fur. Without even thinking about holding it back, Draco sneezed.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Interesting spell," he said, taking the Fuzry and slinging it onto his shoulder where it curled up and fell back asleep.   
  
Draco blushed. "It was Crabbe who cast it," he muttered, suddenly realizing that Harry was still holding his hand.   
  
Harry smiled at him. "I don't mind," he said, as if reading Draco's mind. "Just the fact that you've been nice to us, and that you don't care that I'm the "Boy Who Lived" AND that you seem to hate Snape as much as we do, is enough to keep me from beating you to a pulp."   
  
Draco gulped.   
  
"However, that might not stop Ron from killing you, so we might have to work a way around that little problem." He sat thinking, staring off into space before he looked back up at Draco. "Hermione knows, I'm guessing," he asked.   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"And you only change when you sneeze?"   
  
Draco nodded again, and gasped when Harry suddenly threw a bit of dirt at him, without warning, he sneezed.   
  
"I thought that it might be smarter for me to be dating Karisuta Mica, rather then Draco Malfoy," Harry explained, shooting a sly look at the girl that now sat next to him. "Besides, if you're Draco Malfoy again, you're stuck back in Slytherin- and then we can't plot against Snape anymore."  
  
Draco flushed, before looking back up at Harry. "Dating?" She squeaked.   
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Dating," he repeated, "that is- if you want to."   
  
"Of course I do!" Draco squealed, jumping into Harry's arms for a hug and a quick kiss, before she suddenly withdrew. "Augh!" She whined. "I hate these STUPID GIRLY HORMONES!!!"   
  
Harry chuckled and carefully got to his feet, as to not disrupt the sleeping Fuzry. Then he offered his hand to Draco and together they headed back to the edge of the forest where Snape was waiting for them.   
"Hey wait....How did you know it was me?"   
Harry gave him another knowing smile. "You have the same eyes."   
Draco smiled. "Leave it to you to figure out who I was by reading my eyes." She chuckled.   
"Very pretty eyes too." Harry flirted. Draco gave him a quick light punch in the arm and kissed him before they left the Forest.*****   
  
  
The moment that they returned to the Gryffindor Tower,(after getting Draco's bloodied hand cured by Madam Pomfrey of course) Ron and Hermione sprung up from where they were playing chess and stared at them. Ron was staring at Harry and 'Kari's' joined hands, and Hermione was grinning at the blonde.   
  
"How was detention?" Ron finally managed to choke out.   
  
"Eventful," Harry said lightly, sitting down in a chair by the fire and tugging Draco into his lap. Draco snuggled down with a wide smile and winked at Hermione.   
  
"So it seems," Ron said, scowling at his friend.   
  
"Hey, Kari," Hermione said suddenly, "you must be really tired- why don't we go back to the dorm and get some sleep." There was a sly smile on her face, and an unusual twinkle in her eyes. Kari nodded, and stood up. She stretched, yawning, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before following Hermione up the stairs.   
  
Hermione dragged Draco to her bed and forced her to sit down. "Okay," Hermione said, "spill. You and Harry are obviously a couple now, and I want all the details. But first, did you tell Harry?"   
  
Draco smiled dreamily. "Yeah," she whispered. "Well, sorta-"   
  
Hermoine frowned.   
  
"I mean, Harry knows, he just kinda figured it out for himself." Her dreamy smile was back. "He was so cute! And he doesn't care, Mione! He likes me anyway!"   
  
Hermione smiled widely. "That's great!" She exclaimed, giving her friend a tight hug, "I'm really happy for you, er, Kari."   
  
Draco smiled dreamily again, her eyes going misty. "He was so sweet," she whispered, falling back onto her pillows. "He saved me from a Whinisur, and he bandaged my hand- then he held it for the rest of the time." Draco squealed into her pillow. She didn't notice when Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'girly hormones aren't wasted on guys', and leave.   
  
Back down in the common room, Ron's face was getting redder by the second. And Harry was staring into the fire with a goofy grin on his face.   
  
"Well?" Ron finally exploded.   
  
Harry didn't twitch. "I don't that that Kari's quite your type, Ron," he said after a pause, before smiling in a secretive way. "Definitely not your type."   
  
"Don't you tell me who's my type or not!" He shouted, pacing the length of the room. "Kari's perfect for me, she's pretty, and fun, and nice-" He stopped in front of Harry, who still wore that smile.  
  
"I thought you liked Hermione," Harry said, still not looking at his best friend.  
  
"Things change," Ron snapped, turning around and rushing up the stairs towards his dorm. He didn't notice Hermione standing right there, staring at him with tear filled eyes.   
  
After that, Ron and Harry didn't talk too much. Ron scowled when ever Harry and Karisuta entered a room, holding hands and whispered together. Even Hermione was avoiding him. Therefore, Ron punished himself by not sitting with any of them, and sticking with Neville, Seamus and Dean. That is, until, an Owl came for Kari, asking her to go to the Headmaster's office while Harry was at Quidditch practice.   
  
"Really, Ron," Draco tried to convince the red head. "I know where the Headmaster's office is- I can find it for my self..."   
  
But when she left through the portrait hole, Ron followed her, and walked down the hall with her.   
  
Draco stopped and glared at him. "I said I can find it," she snapped, snatching her hand away from Ron. "Please leave me alone."   
  
But Ron didn't leave her alone. Instead, he pinned her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. She cried out, but it was muffled by his intruding kiss.   
  
A gasp from the end of the hall jolted Ron away from her, and seconds later, he was staring into Harry's hate filled green eyes.   
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
AN Yes, that is a very cruel place to leave you all, but the way we figure it- the more you want of the story- the more reviews you leave. Therefore, if it's a good cliff hanger, we get LOTS of reviews. *evil grins*   
  
  
Draco: O.O   
  
Harry: -.-   
  
Ron: ^_^   
  
Bunny: e.e   
  
Hoshi: e.e   
  
  
  
PS Next chapter- might there be a cure for our poor Draco? And something about PMS... hmm, this could get interesting. And, oh yeah, lots of Ron pounding 


	8. PMS

We are not capable of actually creating Harry Potter. We are just people who add to the idea of him being bisexual.  
  
  
  
AN Yes, we know that we are the crulest people in the world... but please do not kill us. Our lives aren't actually worth that much, and look, it's chapter 8! So you don't even NEED to kill us until you realize that we didn't actually satisfy your thirst for more of our delightful story. *cough*bullshit*cough* Read and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
PS! THIS IS UNEDITED!!!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
PMS  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood in shock. His recnetly aquired girlfriend, (or was it boyfriend?) was pinned against the wall by his recently degrated bestfriend. Without even thinking that Ron was two times stronger then he was, he sprinted down the hall and pulled the redhead way from Kari. Fire burned in his eyes and Ron actually quelled under his glare. Still acting in fury, Harry pulled back his fist and slammed it into Ron's jaw.  
  
Ron hit the ground, hard.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with worried eyes. "What happened?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I- I'm fine, I was supposed to go to Dumbledore's something about a cure for my- er, allergies, but Ron followed me and, well, you saw what happened."  
  
Harry frowned and looked back at the ground. Ron was just starting to sit back up, and anger was sparking in his blue eyes. He stood up and swung at Harry.  
  
"You bastard," he shouted, "it's not fair! I saw her first! You know I like her!" He was mindless to the fact that Draco was standing right there, her face burning with a mixture of anger and embarrasement. Ron kept punching Harry, who was retaliating in any kind.  
  
"Harry!" Draco screamed, "stop it! Please- stop it!"  
  
"WEASLEY! POTTER! MICA? What in Merlin's name is going on here?"  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood over the two angry boys and the terrified looking girl with fire dancing in her eyes. "I would like an explination as to why you two are trying to kill each other, and why Miss Mica looks as though she's been hit by a train."  
  
Harry got to his feet, his left eye swollen and a bit of blood dripping from his nose. Ron stood up next to him, looking much worse for wear. Both eyes were bruised, his head had a nicely growing bump, and his nose looked broken, his jaw looked slightly out of place and he was leaning heavilly on his right foot as though something were wrong with his ankle.  
  
"Ron attacked me, professer," Draco said quietly, slipping her hand into Harry's. "I was supposed to go to the headmaster's office to discuss something with him, but Ron pushed me against the wall and-"  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Mcgonagall snapped, turning to Ron, "is this true?"  
  
Ron stared at her in defience, "no professor," he said. "I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, when I saw them walking along. I decided to join them, when Harry attacked me, saying that Kari was his girlfriend and that he had saw her first."  
  
Harry glared at Ron furiusly.  
  
"Professor," he said, "that is not true what-so-ever. I had quidditch practice just now, and I saw Ron trapping Kari against the wall. So, I tried to get him away from her. She's very important to me and I didn't like seeing her hurt..."  
  
Draco smiled faintly.  
  
"I think the three of you should go to the headmaster's," the head of Gryffindor said finally, not looking sure of who to believe. "And he'll sort this out. Ten points from Gryffindor for fighting." With that, she walked away.  
  
Harry didn't look at Ron as he took Draco's hand and walked down the hallway with her. They arrived at the headmaster's office a few minutes before him and had already explained their story when Ron arrived, limping.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"A month of detention," Draco sniffed later to Hermione. "That was it! He should had been expelled. And Harry got a detention for sticking up for me!"  
  
"Is that where they are now?" Hermione asked, hugging her pillow.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, pacing across the dormroom. "Harry said that he was pollishing trophies tonight, and that Ron had to clean up the Slytherin boys bathroom." She snikered. "That ought to be fun. That place is disgusting."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't belive that he said that," she whispered, tears starting to leak from her eyes down familiar tracks on her cheeks. "How could that boy not know that I like him? It's obvious even to /HARRY!/"  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the bed. "Ron's just a jackass," she said soothingly. "I bet there are better boys in this school. Blaise Zabinni isn't so bad. He really shouldn't be in Slytherin cause he's so smart, he'd be a better Ravenclaw. If you want, I could set you two up..."  
  
Hermine shrugged in an "I don't care" sort of way.  
  
"I'll be right back," Draco said, standing up and heading towards the door. "I've got to use the bathroom."  
  
Three minutes later, a muffled scream was heard. Hermione forgot her woes and ran to where the scream was. She found Draco locked in a stall, softly sobbing.  
  
"Kari?" Hermione called, knocking on the door. "Kair? Are you okay?"  
  
The door slowly unlocked. "I'm bleeding Hermione," Draco wailed, "I'm going to die! I don't even know how I got cut down there..."  
  
Hermione stiffled a laugh. "Draco, I think it's time for you to learn a little about the female body. You see, every month..."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked his girlfriend the next day. He looked worridly into her beautiful grey eyes and frowned. "You look kinda pale."  
  
"You try walking around with a peice of cotton shoved up your ass," Draco sniffed, sitting down next to him in Potions, "and we'll see how you're feeling."  
  
Harry looked mildly amused. "So, Hermione has explained the typical monthly changes," he said softly, as Snape stormed into the room.  
  
Draco glared at him.  
  
"Yep," Harry said to himself, "she most certianly has." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, much to the annoyance of Ron, and started copying his notes from the board. Draco smiled at him and began copying her own notes.  
  
"Miss Mica!" Snape snapped an hour later. "If you would please stir your potion in a /counterclockwise/ way, you would sucessfully finish your potion. But seeing how you're stiring /clockwise/ you have ruined the intent of the reastoritive potion. You now have an shapeshifting potion. If you could see the true importance of..."  
  
Considering that Draco was currently expreienceing a few more hormones then she was used to, her reaction was perfectly normal. She stood up, shaking with fury and started shouting at snape.  
  
"...and you listen to me you greasy lowlife slimeball!" She shouted, much to the amazement of the class. "If you see it fit to blame a student for your mistakes- then maybe you should get out of here and never come back. Or maybe you should just get yourself a girlfriend... or a boyfriend, or SOMETHING!" she glared at Snape, and he blinked.  
  
"If you are quiet finished," he said silkilly, "fifteen pointes from Gryffindor, for you access hormones, and another twenty-five for blaming your mistake on me."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Sir," she called hesitantly, "your notes /do/ say to stir clockwise."  
  
Snape growled at her, before turning to the board and frowning.  
  
"You can keep your points." He said, dismissing the class and going to sit at his desk. "Maybe I should get a girlfriend," he muttered under his breath. "But, I'm afriad of girls... maybe a boyfriend? No! I'm afriad of boys! OH HELL! I'LL JUST BECOME A HERMIT! DAMMIT! I'M AFRAID OF BEING ALONE!!! AUGH!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, taking Draco's books and walking up to the common room with her. "I don't think anybody has blown up at Snape like that. I knew I liked you for a reason." He pulled her into a side classroom and kissed her.  
  
Draco smiled against Harry's lips. "Maybe these hormones were a good thing after all," she whispered, kissing him back. "They got me you- and that is deffinetly worth all this stupid girly stuff."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled away. "Let's go and do our charms homework. I did promise to help you in that subject..."  
  
Draco sighed and followed him out of the room.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ron had been doing a lot of thinking lately. It was the usual- how he could kill Harry and take over his life... but, who would want to be Harry Potter? He had an evil wizard out for his blood... his realitives were shitty, and nobody wanted to get to know _him_. So, he started plotting on how to get his girlfriend. He thought about what had happened just a few days ago. Right after Harry had punched him, Kari had said something about having allergies. That was odd, because she had told Snape she was in perfect medical condition.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"That makes no sense," he said, walking into his potions class and sitting down in an empty seat. Harry and Kari were sitting near the back, and Hermione was sitting next to them- and next to her was Blaise Zabinni. They were talking together, and Hermione was smiling and laughing at whatever the Slytherin was saying.  
  
He sighed when Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him, and groaned when Snape entered the room, and when Harry kissed Kari's cheek, he actually growled. They started copying down notes, then started brewing their potions.  
  
After an entertaining class of Snape getting bitched out, he stealthilly followed the 'wonder couple' down the hall and stood listening to them when they went into a out of the way classroom. He nearly fainted at what he heard.  
  
//Kari's not really a girl?// He mentally screamed, //then who is she? Or is it, he?// Ron got himself under control and continued to follow them, vowing to confront the new girl at his next chance.  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
  
AN So? Was it enough to satisfy your hungry little minds? And just so you know, Snape isn't actually going to get together with anybody in this story. Maybe Draco's hormones were running a little wild...? Anway, please reveiw.  
  
  
  
Harry: YAY! GO DRACO!  
  
Draco: YAY! GO ME!  
  
Hermione: HAH! *points at Draco* now you know how it feels to walk around with cotton up your ass!  
  
Draco: -_- 


	9. The End of Karisuta Mica

As always, we donot own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape or Hogwarts. We do, however, own Karisuta Mica. And every stupid reaction that goes with the characters.  
  
  
  
  
AN The long awaited chapter! (not really.) Anyway- we know you want to read the chapter, so this is all the note you're going to get for now. Be sure to add your vote in the two polls at the bottem of the page! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The End of Kari  
  
  
  
Although Ron vowed to himself that he was going to confront Kari at his next chance- he was stalling. True, he did follow her and Harry around the school for a few weeks, and signed up to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays just like they did. He just couldn't find the right time. They were always together, or if they were apart, Kari was with Hermione and Harry was usually wandering around the school in places unknown.  
  
So, Ron continued to wait.  
  
There were of course things that really sucked right now. Hermione had started dating that Slytherin boy- Blaize Zambinni, and she seemed really serious about him. Which left Ron pretty much alone all of the time. He had taken to hanging out with Neville. It wasn't much, but it was company.  
  
"Ron?" Neville asked timidly one night after they had finished their homework.  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
"What did you do to get Harry so mad at you? I thought that you two were best friends!" Neville looked somewhat nervous to ask Ron such a personal question and actually flinched when Ron glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Ron snapped.  
  
Neville eventually stopped hanging out with Ron as well.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Have you noticed that Ron has been following us around since last month?" Draco whispered to Harry the day before Christmas Break started. They were once again, down in the Potions Dungeons trying to read the chicken scratch that Snape had put up on the board.  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered back, carefully adding his perfectly cut Mandrake roots. "It's actually kinda funny. He thinks that we don't notice..."  
  
"So that's why you were kissing me for so long last night!" Draco said wonderingly. "I thought that seemed a little odd from you." She added two drops of Mosquito Blood and watched as their potion turned the appropriate shade of purple.  
  
Harry grinned at her and stirred their concoction. "He's been watching Hermione too," he said, glancing over to where Hermione and Blaize were sitting together, whispering much like they were.  
  
Hermione looked up, caught Harry's glance and smiled- her eyes darting to Ron before smiling even wider. Harry nodded at the secret message and turned back around. Before either Draco or Blaize knew what was happening, Harry and Hermione had grabbed them and kissed them forcefully.  
  
Snape could be heard gagging at the front of the classroom but he didn't say anything- as he was now deathly afraid of Draco's 'girly' temper. Ron turned red with anger.  
  
"Harry!" Draco gasped, pulling away from her boyfriend. "Why in the world did you-"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes bulged and she fled from the room. Harry heard her sneeze the moment she left, followed by running footsteps and quickly followed- Hermione right behind him.  
  
Snape, having gotten over his shock and fear, turned back to the class. "Anybody else who leaves will be gifted with detention."  
  
Nobody else left, and Ron sighed, glaring at his lab partner, who was once again, Pansy.  
  
*****  
  
That night at dinner, Dumbledore summoned Draco and Harry up to his office.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed by now that Mr. Weasley has been following the two of you around." He said, sighing heavily. "And it might seem a little odd, but he is definitely suspicious of you, Draco. He thinks there's something strange about you, and is willing to do whatever it takes to find out the truth."  
  
Draco sighed. "What is wrong with that boy?" She muttered, "Can't he learn to take a hint?"  
  
Harry snickered.  
  
"On a happier note," Dumbledore said a smile gracing his weathered face. "We think we found a counter charm. Miss. Malfoy, you should be back to normal by the end of the week."  
  
Harry paled. "That's just going to put up a whole lot of problems." He said, taking Draco's hand and holding it tightly. "Like, um... like what is Draco going to tell people when she comes back- and is she going to be in the Gryffindor dorm still...?" He said this last part a bit hopefully.  
  
"We have yet to see what happens," Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's hints. "And I'm sure that Draco's father will not be happy to learn that his only heir has been transferred to Gryffindor. On the other hand, this might be enough for us to get Luicus away from his, er, son and maybe even away from Voldemort."  
  
Draco flinched.  
  
"I suggest you make the best of your last few days with Kari. And tell Miss Granger congratulations with Mr. Zambinni for me."  
  
*****  
  
Christmas break started off in a rather depressed type of way. Harry and Draco were spending as much time together as they could. They went outside and had a snowball fight, before sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire and drinking hot cocoa together. On Christmas day, they celebrated their own little Christmas togther in a small cozy room that Harry had found in the middle of October.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful!" Draco exclaimed, holding up the glittering plain gold chain necklace that Harry had given her.  
  
Harry smiled and gently hooked the chain around Draco's neck, being careful not to snag any of her long hair. Then he softly placed a kiss on her mouth.  
  
Draco smiled and handed him a small package wrapped in green and silver colors.  
  
"I see you're still a complete Slythein at heart," Harry commented, smiling at her. Draco blushed.  
  
He slowly started opening the gift. Inside a tiny box, was a ring.  
  
"It's a promise ring," Draco explained, slipping the ring onto Harry's forth finger. "It promises you to me..." She trailed off, blushing again. //DAMN THESE STUPID BLUSHING HABITS!//  
  
"I think it's great," Harry told her, kissing her again, but this time, neither of them broke away.  
  
Neither of them were aware of a certian red haired boy standing in the doorway behind them.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Harry and Draco arrived at Dumbledore's office at exactaly noon. Their hands were gripped tightly together, and both faces had a note of sadness in them.  
  
"Come on, you two," Dumbledore said, seeing their pathetic expressions. "Draco is still going to be here. And I've figured out a way for the two of you to spend some time togther, if you're interested."  
  
Both faces looked up, suprised.  
  
"When Miss Malfoy, once again, become's Mr. Malfoy for good, you will have a very public fight, followed by a duel. Professor McGonagall has been told that any duelers in the castle should be brought to me for punnishment. Your punnishment will be spending time together and sharing a small dorm by the Gryffindor's dorms."  
  
Both Draco's and Harry's eyes lit up. "Really professor?" He asked, jumping up from his seat.  
  
The headmaster nodded and smiled at the two of them, and Harry dragged Draco into a hug.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, holding up his wand. "Shall begin the reverse-charm process?"  
  
  
  
  
============================================================================================  
  
  
  
AN Was it good? I was listning to really depressing music, so that might have been woven into the story somehow. Anyway- please review, as always. *smile* And We're putting up a poll. Well, two really.  
  
First, should Ron find out?  
  
Second, sould Draco get pregnant?  
  
  
Let us know!!!! 


	10. The Return of Draco Malfoy

If we haven't owned Harry Potter before now, what makes you think that we do now?  
  
AN here you go! Hope you all like this chapter- it's kind of short, but that's okay I guess. review!  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 The Return of Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, the moment she entered the Great Hall, the day of the New Year's Welcoming Feast. She practically ran to his side and planted her rather large ass in his lap. She hit the ground with an extremely loud thud.  
  
On the other side of the hall, Harry was looking rather gloomy, and kept fingering the silver ring around his finger. His eyes were locked on Draco. Draco looked up and caught his eyes, mouthing 'tonight' and adding a small smile.  
  
Harry nodded at the secret meaning.  
  
He and Draco had gone over their 'fight' very thoroughly. Harry would accuse Draco of becoming a Death Eater, and Draco would mock Harry about his lack of girlfriend. About then they would pull out their wands and Harry would hit Draco with a tickling charm, while the other attacked with a 'misplaced' stunner charm- that would happen to hit Ron. A plus in both boys' opinions.  
  
Around then, they figured McGonagall would arrive and take them to Dumbledore.  
  
Right after dinner, everything went exactly according to plan, but when Ron and Pansy stepped in, everything went very, very wrong. Draco accidentally hit Hermione instead of Ron... and Ron hit Draco with a rather painful hex. If he were any more ignorant, he would have missed the look of panic in Harry's eyes- but he saw it, and he stored it in his 'useful things to know about Harry' bank.  
  
By this time, Pansy had hit Ron with the same spell he had used on Draco, and was dragging said blond down the corridor. Right around then- Snape appeared. He didn't look very amused.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, Weasley and Parkinson, would you please explain /what/ you all are doing?"  
  
Harry and Draco didn't say a word, but Ron spoke up, and ever the loyal and biased Gryffindor, he placed all the blame on Draco. Pansy, ever the loyal and biased Slytherin, placed the blame on Harry.  
  
Snape looked even less pleased.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy has been back at school for two days and you can't even last that long with out trying to antagonize him. Fifty points from Gryffindor and go to the headmaster's right this instant, and if I hear that you placed the blame on him- you will have a month of detention in addition to that."  
  
Harry very nearly shivered at Snape's cold stare, but there was nothing he could do, except turn and start walking towards the headmasters' office. He could hear Draco slowly walking down the hall behind him. They reached the headmasters office and slowly walked up.  
  
Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see them.  
  
"I didn't think you would duke it out this quickly," he said, after they had seated themselves. "But- where is Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Harry flinched. "Professor Snape got to us before McGonagall," he muttered. "Took fifty points from Gryffindor too..."  
  
Draco sighed and took Harry's hand, kissing it softly and playing with the ring he had given to the other boy. "Weasley and Parkinson involved themselves in our 'duel'," he said quietly, not looking up from Harry's hand. "And I accidentally hit Hermione with a stunner spell. Ron hit me with an illegal hex," he rattled off its name, "and Pansy hit him back with it."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen at all," he muttered. "I'll deal with Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson- in the mean while, your room will be ready tomorrow morning. You shall meet me after breakfast and I will show you to them. But, I'm sorry to tell you that I couldn't find any empty rooms by the Gryffindor common rooms, so you will be on the forth floor, away from most of the school."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded, cracking weak smiles. After that, they were free to go. They spent about ten minutes together before exiting through the gargoyle.  
  
*****  
  
When Harry got back to Gryffindor tower, Ron was waiting up for him with a very determined glint in his eyes. However, Harry managed to brush him off, saying he needed to talk to Hermione. He nearly sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called, knocking on her door, "are you in there?"  
  
The door opened and Lavender Brown stood there, in rather provocative pajamas. She looked pleased to see Harry standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Harry," she beamed, bending over just enough to allow Harry a glance down her top. "How lovely to see you..."  
  
"Hi Lavender," Harry muttered, pushing past her and heading towards Hermione. "Hermione, can I talk to you- alone?"  
  
Hermione looked up form checking her charms homework and looked closely at Harry. . . seeing the frantic look on his face, she nodded and stood up. She led him into the deserted girl's bathroom and sat down on a sink to hear him out.  
  
"God Hermione, I am so sorry that Draco hit you with that charm- he didn't mean to, it was actually for Ron- but he missed."  
  
Hermione's face relaxed into a smile, "it's okay, Harry," she said. "And thanks for telling me." She paused thoughtfully. "Was there actually a reason that you two were dueling?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Dumbledore said that it was a way to help us spend time together- now that he's Draco again. I'm going to move in with him tomorrow morning, as a 'punishment'."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad that it's all working out for you, Harry," she said. "You really deserve someone special."  
  
Harry smiled again and twirled the ring on his finger. "Thanks, Mione," he said softly.  
  
They left the room and Harry practically floated back to the boys dorms. There was only thing that could bring him back to earth. And sadly enough- that one thing was waiting for him.  
  
"So, how's Kari?" Ron asked, feigning casualness, leaning against the doorway to the door room he shared with Harry.  
  
"She's fine," Harry said, loosing the goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You must really like her a lot," Ron said, peering closely at Harry's face.  
  
"Yes," Harry muttered. "I really do."  
  
"So- Harry, would you care to explain why you and Malfoy seem so close all of a sudden?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at him during dinner," Ron snapped. "And I saw the way he was looking at you during your 'duel'. It's kind of strange when somebody who is supposed to hate Muggle-born's looks scared after they hit one with a simple stunner curse."  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about." Harry snapped, pushing Ron way from the doorway and striding towards his bed.  
  
"Then perhaps you would like to explain to me about the necklace around Malfoy's neck that looks so much like the one that you gave Kari."  
  
Harry stopped dead.  
  
"That's what I thought." Ron said smugly. He slowly walked towards Harry. "I didn't know that you were a poof, Harry," he said softly, circling the other boy. "But now that I think about it- it's actually quite obvious. The way you stare at the male population of the school so much. . . all those extra 'Quidditch Practices' with Wood back in third year. . ."  
  
"I'm surprised you're so dense that you didn't figure it out sooner," Harry snapped. "But I bet you're pretty happy considering you forced a kiss from the one and only Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron paled.  
  
"Remember Ron?" Harry continued harshly. "That day in the hallway. You forced Draco against the wall and kissed him. Although- I don't blame you. . . he was a beautiful girl. But you know what? He's an ever more beautiful boy."  
  
With that, Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed- pulling the curtains around it with an awful scratching noise.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early and packed all of his things into his trunk. Dumbledore had told him and Draco that the house elves would bring their stuff to their new room. And right now, he was so angry with Ron that he was happy there hadn't been any rooms by the Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
After breakfast he followed Dumbledore to the forth floor, Draco at his side.  
  
"The password is 'Erised." Dumbledore told them. It was only then that Harry realized this was the same room that housed the Mirror of Erised back in his first year.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them and left them to unpack their things.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry and saw the way shoulders were tense and his hands were shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking Harry's hands in his own and kissing them softly.  
  
"Ron knows the truth about Karisuta Mica." Harry muttered, taking his hands back and playing with his ring. That was quickly becoming a nervous habit.  
  
"How does he know?" Draco asked, his hand moving to fiddle with his necklace.  
  
"Your necklace for one," Harry muttered, collapsing in a small comfy chair. "And, well- Ron's not that dumb, he knows how to put two and two together to get four. He's not very happy to say the least. But I don't think he's going to say anything because the whole school knows he was pining after you."  
  
Draco nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't look to happy being reminded about Ron's attempt to force himself upon him. All Draco did was give Harry a quick kiss and move into the bedroom to unpack his things. After a moment, Harry joined him and claimed the bed further from the window. When they had finished unpacking, they sank onto the window seat, silent and holding each other tightly.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
AN So? Is it good? And should Ron tell the rest of the school about Draco? He probably won't- but what do you guys think? More to come soon! And Scary!Draco with Terrified!Snape still to come. YAY! Remember to leave a review on your way out...  
  
*****  
  
Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me- I'm the gingerbread man!  
  
You're a monster!  
  
I'm not a monster, you are! You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. . . now tell me- where are the others?  
  
EAT ME!  
  
I've tried to be fair to you creatures, now my patience has lost it's end! Tell me, or I'll-  
  
NO, not the buttons! Not my gumdrop buttons... *****  
  
AN Hehe, my friend Wayne does such a good impression of that scene. And if you people haven't seen Shreck- go do it now! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? NOW! 


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!  
  
  
  
VELVY AND I HAVE COME TO OUR DECISION ABOUT THE POLL- CONSIDERING THAT EVERYBODY HAD VOTED. . . IF YOU HAVN'T, PLEASE VOTE SOON!  
  
  
  
ANYWAY- IT IS DEFINITE THAT RON WILL FIND OUT ABOUT HARRY AND KARI-DRACO.  
  
AND IT IS ALSO DEFINTE THAT DRACO WILL /NOT/ GET PREGNANT. . . YET.  
  
PLEASE KEEP READING, AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS, AND REPLYS TO THE POLL.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Night  
  
HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNYB 


	12. Cause For Suspiscion

We only own Karistua Mica- and she's kinda gone. Damn.  
  
  
  
AN Er, yes- sorry about the delay of this chapter. . . but we kinda lost communicatition, and at the same time, lost our brains. . . . we know, it was a rather sad time for all of us. Please don't hurt us, as we really didn't mean to make you wait this long. REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
======================================================================  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Cause for Suspicion  
  
  
  
About a week after classes resumed, Draco was getting more and more fed up with the way that Snape treated his boyfriend.  
  
"Just because I'm not Kari anymore, doesn't mean that you're not still dating me!" Draco ranted one night, after finishing a long essay about some potion that had no relivance in life what-so-ever. "And if I WAS still Kari, I'd give him a peice of my mind! I'll teach him for picking on you so much!"  
  
Harry watched Draco pace with a touch of amusement hidden in his green eyes.  
  
"Draco," he said finally, "calm down."  
  
"Can't calm down," Draco muttered, continuing to pace, "something must be done! And if I have to become Karisuta Mica again to do it, so be it!"  
  
Harry was cut off from responding when a small 'mew' was heard from the outside of their door.  
  
Draco broke off his pace and cauctiously opened it. On the ground was a small white kitten with a red ribbon tied around it's waist. Attached to the ribbon was a small card. Draco picked up the kitten and sat down next to Harry. He slowly untied the ribbon and read the card.  
  
  
"Mittens."  
  
  
"What's it say?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the card over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"It says, 'Mittens'" Draco said, thoughtfully.  
  
Harry picked up the kitten and smiled at it. "I guess that means it's name is Mittens then." He said softly, petting the kitten.  
  
  
"Gee," said Draco, "I wonder who sent it to us? You think it's some kind of gift?"   
  
"Hmm.." Pondered Harry. "It may be possible. Still, do you think anyone...?" He muttered nervously.   
  
"I dunno. The only one that knows are Ron and Hermione, really. Perhaps it's Hermione or maybe someone else wishing us the best?" He sounded hopeful.   
  
"I don't have any reason to think it was from Ron. And if it *was* from someone else than we better hope they don't say anything."   
  
"Yeah, but what makes you think they will?" Draco rose an eyebrow. "Besides, *I* think Mittens is absolutely darling."   
  
Mittens made a mewing sound and jumped out of Harry's lap and crawled around on the floor. Both Draco and Harry gave an 'aww' sound. They both crawled around too and played with their new kitten.   
  
Outside the room, a certain gift-giver smiled knowingly and walked away.   
  
"Hopefully," he muttered. "Perhaps they may calm down about everything while they have a little one to care for." He smiled and disappeared around the corner.   
  
*****  
  
The next day's classes breezed by for Harry. He had successfully transfigured a teacup into a fluffy white rabbit, and he had recieved full marks in a Herbology test. Next, however was Double Potions with Snape and the Slytherins. But instead of feeling dread, he was looking forward to seeing Draco, even if it was more than likely that he would get picked on by Snape.   
  
"In your seats!" Snape muttered 'You little snot-nosed brats' was added under a breath. He stalked up and down the aisles collecting the homework from the night before, and stopped to criticize a few students. Hermione was one of them.   
  
"Foolish girl! The answer was obviously 'Unicorn hair'. Even Longbottom here could understand *that*."   
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to cry when his billowy robes flickered away fro her to the next victim. Draco gave her a furtive glace and mouthed 'Are you okay?' He was answered by her head colliding softly with the table. He was infuriated.   
  
Next was Longbottom. Snape snatched the paper up from the boy's shaking hands and read it over quickly and silently. "I should have known better. Longbottom wouldn't have understood that, even *if* I had my best student tutoring him." Neville turned bright red and fidgeted.   
Draco glared at Snape for implying his name in an insult to Longbottom. /Then again...it is just Longbottom./ Draco smirked inwardly.   
  
Next however......   
  
"Potter. And what do you call this little piece? Hmmm.....The answers are almost all right..." He admitted hesitantly. "However, I do not think this artwork was necessary."   
  
Some of the other Slytherins snickered and Harry's ears turned pink with embarressment. Draco gave a pained look to Harry, but his sadness soon ascended into white hot anger as he launched himself from his seat. His fists were balled up and his knuckles were white.   
  
"How *dare* you?! You always have to nitpick every little thing about Hermione, Harry and even Longbottom's work! Get a bloody *life*!" He stalked over to Snape, staring him down.  
  
Harry looked as if he was going to die on the spot, and yet he was quite proud that Draco stuck to his word about doing something about Snape despite his methods.   
  
"You think you're so bloody wonderful just because you can scowl and taunt anyone you please? Not bloody likely! And geez! You always have something wrong when it comes to Harry! You really have it in for him don't you, you slimy git?! It's because you're jealous because you'll never be half the man he is! You lowly, disgusting.... YOU SHOULD GET A BOYFRIEND- OR A GIRLFRIEND! OR *SOMETHING!!!!*"  
  
The other Slytherins gasped at Draco's exclamations. Draco Malfoy actually sticking up for Harry Potter? Absolutely scandalous and shocking! Snape was shocked out of rational thought and stood there, mouth agape.   
  
Thinking fast, Draco realized that his words may indeed be misinterpreted, and not only that- but that was exactaly what Kari had said to Snape. Calculatingly, he nodded to Harry. "Er-Well, you can't possibly be *that* bad at Potions. . . by the way, that is nice artwork."   
  
Harry's ears turned even brighter pink. "Um. . . Thanks."   
  
"It really looks professional. Perhaps you can teach me to draw like that? What's the character's name?"   
  
"Her name is Sasami, and sure I'll teach you."   
  
Draco flashed him a small smile, trying not to look *too* happy at the prospect. All the other students, except for Hermione and Ron, looked like they were going to drop dead. Pansy was the first to exhale. "Are you out of your bloody mind?! Draco!!! Why would you want to hang out with Potter of all people?!"   
  
The rest of the Slytherins had to agree with Pansy's outburst. What the Hell was Draco doing?   
  
"Well, you could say I'm tired of being bothered with the slobbering, mangy, pawn-like scum of Slytherin. Minus Blaise."   
Blaise beamed at this and Hermione smiled.   
  
"And you could also say that it's time to put childish rivalries behind us."   
  
The Slytherins looked as if they had been slapped in the face. Pansy could take no more and slapped Draco across the face.   
"What the Hell happened to you Draco?! Wake up!"   
  
"No, Pansy. *You* wake up." He turned back and went back to his seat. "Now if you don't mind Professor, I'd like to learn something in this class today without having to listen to any of your crap about stupid Gryffindors."   
Many of the Slytherins sent murderous glances in Draco's direction. About halfway through the class, many of the chatter between them was that maybe Draco just wasn't a true Slytherin anymore. Sticking up for that Potter fool. This abrupt change in behavior was seeming very peculiar as if all of his values had completely changed for the worse among them. Soon, they thought, we'll all be holding hands and singing campfire songs. The only other one would didn't feel comfortable was Blaise and it was mainly because he was worried that they might hurt him because of Hermione.   
  
After a rather shaky and insecure class of Potions, Harry met with Draco in the hallway.   
  
"I appreciate what you did and all, but if you didn't think of something fast, then you would have had more to deal with than a slap from Pansy."   
  
"Yeah, I just lost my temper that's all."   
  
"The Draco I knew would never have lost his temper like that."   
  
"Well sometimes a relationship can change a person for the better."   
  
"By the way, you really think my artwork is that good?"   
  
"It's okay, but certainly not professional."   
  
Harry chuckled. "Gee thanks."   
  
"You're welcome." Draco said cheerfully. "Still, it'd be nice if you did teach me how to draw like that. I like how the eyes were done."   
  
Harry blushed. "Sure. You know, this means that we're going to be friends while others are nearby."   
  
"Perhaps will will have to after that show I put on."   
  
"Oh, so you really don't what to spend time with me?" Harry teased playfully.   
  
"Mean." Draco huffed.   
  
"Learned from the best." Harry stated proudly and Draco grinned at him. They watched to make sure the corridor was completely empty before Draco leaned in and pecked a good-bye kiss on Harry's cheek.   
  
"Got to run to my next class. Honestly, Potter, you're such a bad influence on my punctuality."   
  
Harry laughed. "See you. Professor Trelawney will have a cow if I'm late to Divinations."   
  
With that they parted ways, tossing a last look over their shoulders before turning the corner.   
  
A lone figure darted in the same direction as Harry, horrified at what he had witnessed. He scrambled up to the Divinations room and tripped inside. The other students laughed upon his clumsy arrival.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom, you're late to class. I'm afraid it's the 3rd time this week and you'll have to be assigned detention. Please take your seat and try not to break any of the crystal. I had a premonition that you'd break at least 6 today."   
  
  
  
======================================================================  
  
  
Alrighty! There it is, chapter 12! Please review and leave ideas becasue our brain is running dry again. . . . .  
  
  
Bunny: damn. . . this took a long time to get out. . . .  
  
Velvy: *whistles innocently*  
  
Draco: you liars! we know the truth! you weren't even working on it!  
  
Harry: *gags Draco and drags him away*  
  
Bunny and Velvy: heh heh... *back away quietly* 


	13. Letters From A Stranger

*dead voices* Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Don't sue us. *resumed cheerful voices* but Kari belongs to us- so DON'T YOU DARE USE HER OR WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!!!  
  
AN Chapter 12, at last! Hurrah!!! Anyway, just so you all don't come and kill us, we don't mean to piss you off when we don't exactly update for a month... that is entirely unintentional. Please do not hurt us- because, we are human, and not immune to pain. And we're also sure that you're sick of our ramblings, so we're going to let you read the chapter now. *giggles insanely* Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Letter's from a Stranger  
  
For the next week, Harry and Draco were pretty happy. Even considering the fact that, A: Snape kept sending them strange looks, and kept cowering away from Draco. B: Most of the Slytherins were avoiding Draco at all costs, and had forbidden him to sit at their table, as a result, both he and Blaize had moved to the Gryffindor table, where they were welcomed warmly. And C: Mittens, their kitten, proved to be very, VERY energetic and not to mention tiring, but they still loved him anyway. And then there was D: which was about to take place. . .  
  
"Draco," Harry asked, when the morning mail had arrived. "Do you recognize the bird that happens to be sitting on top of your head?"  
  
Draco scowled at his boyfriend and looked up at the owl messing up his perfect blond hair. He scowled again.  
  
The owl hooted happilly.  
  
Most of the Gryffindor's were laughing, with the obvious exception of Ron, and suprisingly, Neville, who looked somewhat sick. The boy quickly excused himself and bolted for the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione stood up and gently lifted the owl away from Draco's hair and set it on the table. The owl seemed to like its perch on Draco's head and immediately placed itself back on top of the blond. Hermione sighed and settled for detaching the note and handing it to Draco.  
  
Draco opened the blank envelope and slowly pulled out the note, all the while scowling up at the weight on his head.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the note read in very plain, if not shaky handwriting. "I know about your relations with Harry Potter and I am quite disappointed with your choice. Stick with your own house if you know what's good for you."  
  
It was unsigned.  
  
Draco accidentally dropped the note in his oatmeal in shock, causing the ink to run.  
  
"Uh, Harry," Draco said quietly, standing up. "Do you think that you can show me how to draw that character... again?"  
  
"Err... sure," Harry said, not understanding. He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Say," Draco said desperately, "that's a cool ring, where did you get it?"  
  
"From- OH!"  
  
Harry stood up and quickly followed Draco out of the room.  
  
"Someone knows," Draco said the minute they were out of earshot of anything that could actually hear. "That's who the note was from, they know, and they've actually got the gall to threaten me!"  
  
Harry looked as though someone had stepped on his face. "Oh my god. Did you recognize the person's handwriting at all Draco? It could be a fellow Slytherin of yours. They do seem to be keeping their distance."  
  
"No," Draco said in a perplexed manner. He tapped his index finger on the side of his head, indicating deep thought. "I've got enough blackmail on each and every one of them. They wouldn't dare threaten me. I'm a lot stronger than they are, even in a group."  
  
"Hmm," thought Harry. "That's awfully tricky then. If it isn't a Slytherin, then who is it?"  
  
"Gee Harry," Draco said dryly. "You haven't got a very high opinion of my housemates, considering how close we are."  
  
"Not you silly. I think very highly of you. It's the rest of them that I don't care for too much. Well, except Blaize because he's been a nice guy for Herm."  
  
"Yeah, but right now that's not our concern. Someone wants to hurt me!" He whimpered.  
  
"Let me see it." Harry held out his hand and Draco placed the soggy note on his palm. Harry held it up and tried to read it to himself quietly. "Drac, I can't recognize the handwriting either. Very shaky though, from what I can see, don't you think? Whoever it is doesn't have a whole lot of confidence or self-esteem, so he'll probably leave us be if we keep quiet for a while."  
  
"Hmph. I'll be damned if *I* keep quiet. If this person is as stupid as that, then I doubt that he'll actually hurt one of us. We're both extremely powerful. He wouldn't last two minutes in a Duel against us."  
  
"This is true, but I don't want to take any chances." Harry said in a thinly-veiled worry.  
  
"Oh I know you care about me, Harry." Draco gave Harry a hug and was playing with his messy hair with one hand. "Just don't worry too much. Let's just go back into the Hall and try not to think about it okay? Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."  
  
"You always have the best ideas."   
  
"I know."  
  
With that, they both walked back into the Great Hall and took their respective seats. They still had a bit of time to chat up with their friends before they had to go to classes.  
  
What they didn't see was the shakable young man scowling behind them as they left together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? We do! Meep! 


	14. Talks of Revenge

Okay, Harry Potter + Bunny and Velvy = disaster. We leave the actual publishing to JKR, and borrow the characters once in a while. Okay, a lot. We own Karisuta Mica, don't use her without permission.  
  
  
  
AN Um... ...yay? chapter 13. We're not sure if you're going to like it, but we tried. Honestly! We did! A few unexpected things are happening now, but you're gonig to have to wait and see what they are, because this chapter doesn't touch on them much. It does get much better though! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Talk of Revenge  
  
  
"It's been two weeks since that letter, Draco," Harry sighed. "I think you can calm down about it now."  
  
"Can't calm down," Draco muttered, pacing his and Harry's rooms. "Too much to think about... Revenge on Snape, I have to kill that damn owl that was sitting on my head... and figure out who it belongs to... and then we have to plan revenge on whoever was threatening us..."  
  
Harry shook his head and flopped down in front of the fireplace, spreading his impossible amount of homework in front of him. Grabbing a quill, he started writing an essay for Charms. An hour later, he looked up to see Draco still pacing and muttering to himself.  
  
"Draco!" Harry snapped, "would you please calm down!? I'm sure that we can figure out whoever it was. But pacing around the room like that is only going to make you dizzy and tired! Not to mention, you've been falling behind in your homework lately!"  
  
Draco stopped pacing and glared at Harry. "Look, Harry," he spat, "walking happens to help me think."  
  
"Hermione helps me think," Harry offered, "maybe she has a few ideas."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea!" He cried, running to the door and leaving Harry on his own. Suddenly he was back. "Thanks Harry," he smiled, kissing the black haired boy before running out the door again.  
  
Harry laughed despite of himself and moved back to work on his homework some more, only to find that Mittens had been attacking his quill for the last five minutes.  
  
"Mittens!" Harry moaned, holding up the remains of what used to be his favorite quill, "that was my favorite too!"  
  
The white cat looked up at Harry and gave the most pathetic, tiniest, sad sounding 'mew' in the world. Harry practically melted.  
  
"It's okay," he cooed, trying to make it up to Mittens and scooping up the cat, hugging it tight against his chest. "I can fix it... I think." Mittens crawled up on his shoulders, biting at the frames of his glasses.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was running down the hallway. Without warning, he ran into something very solid. The blond fell back onto the ground with an 'oomph!'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
"Professor Snape," Draco gasped, quickly standing up and brushing himself off. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I was just at a meeting with the headmaster," the potions master said, trying to sneer, but failing somewhat as Draco still managed to remind him of Kari, "not that it's any of your business. Next time, will you watch were you're going? That way, I won't have to sanitize my robes."  
  
Draco growled but restrained himself from answering, instead he ran off, returning to his main task of getting to the library, where Hermione was bound to be.  
  
After searching row upon row of books, he found Hermione surrounded with stacks of enormous books. She looked like she was in heaven.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Have you got a minute?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, Hogwarts: a History. "Sure, what's up Draco?"  
  
He sighed, and sat down using a stack of books as a seat. "You see Herm, Harry and I were wondering if you could help us track down somebody."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes. You see, we got this note from him. I was wondering if you could analyze it for me."  
  
"Absolutely, do you have the note with you?" Draco handed her the note. It was crumply by now, with bits of oatmeal stuck to it, and Draco and doodled things on it about how he was going to torture whoever it was. He even drew in a detailed drawing of a guillotine.  
  
Hermione winced and squinted as she inspected the hand writing.  
  
"Interesting, I think I know who it is, but as for his motive... I really haven't the foggiest."  
  
Draco was on the edge of his book stack. "Tell me! Tell me who it is!"  
  
"Okay calm down. It's- ...oh, Draco, its Neville. Please don't kill him. He'd never-"  
  
It was too late. Draco was already going back to Harry and Mittens with the information feeling quite certain that Neville was some sort of jealous evil mastermind out to steal his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh yes, the guillotine is too good for that boyfriend-swiping, no-good, quivering pile of jelly!" He muttered to himself as he slammed the door open to the room.  
  
Harry looked up, surprised. "Draco? What's wrong? You look really upset... and your eye is twitching. And you're scaring Mittens!"  
  
Mittens had dove under the bed, her eyes glowing from her new hiding place. She mewed pathetically and Harry dropped to his knees, cooing softly at her.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! We're going to go find Longbottom and ask him what the big idea was of writing that scary, offensive letter!"  
  
Harry was completely dumbfounded as Draco dragged him out of the room halfway carrying him to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
hope this didn't take too too long *nervous laughter*   
  
please don't hurt us. *run away screaming becasue of vicious readers who have been threatening to kill us if we didn't update soon* 


	15. Neville's Reasons

...did Harry Potter ever belong to anyone /other/ then JKR?  
  
AN Yes! I soooo love this chapter! This was super fun to write, and I bet you all are going to love it! Guess what happens (hint: lots of REALLY weird things!!!!)  
  
===========================================================  
  
Chapter 14  
Neville's Reasons  
Harry and Draco reached the portrait to the Gryffindor common rooms suprisingly fast, considering Draco, for some reason unknown to Harry, had stopped and shoved Harry up against the wall, snogging him heavilly. Out of the corner of Draco's eye, he could see Ron stomping away, looking most disgusted.  
  
After that, however, they went straight to the common room.  
  
"Naked Poptarts!" Harry told the portriat, causing it to open. Though, he had a sinking suspicion that it would have opened anyway, seeing as how the Fat Lady had been so terrified of Draco. Anyway, the two boys stepped into the room, causing everyone to look up.  
  
"Harry!" George Weasley smiled, jumpping up and heading over, his twin right behind him. "Just the person we wanted to see- we have this new invent-"  
  
"Out of my way, Weasleys," Draco snarled, grabbing Harry's shirt collar. One quick glance assured him that the boy he wanted to dismember was *not* in the common room, and therefore, in the dorms. So, Draco began pulling a now almost blue faced Harry towards the boy's dormitories. "We have an urgent meeting with Longbottem, and let me assure you- you don't want to piss me off right now."  
  
Fred and George slowly backed away from Draco, as did the rest of the Gryffindor house. Actually, it was more like screaming and diving for cover.  
  
This left the path to the dormitories clear, and Draco quickly pulled Harry towards them. As it was, Neville was just walking down the stairs, holding his herbology notes, obviously planning on doing some studying. The stuttering Gryffindor's notes fell to the ground as Draco pulled out his wand and fired a well placed full-body bind. He then pulled both Harry and Neville up the stairs and into the dorm. The door slammed shut and Neville was thrown onto the floor, held at wand point. The curse was removed so that he could talk.  
  
Neville screamed and dove for cover under his bed. Draco snarled and let go of Harry so he could pounce on Neville and beat the living crap out of him.   
  
"What's the big idea?" Draco snarled, pulling out the tattered oatmeal covered piece of paper. "You little bastard, did you think your letter was going to scare me away from *MY* Harry? Do you think you're powerful enough to threaten us? How dare you do something like that!" He growled, walking around Neville, adjusting a bright light that suddenly was shining directly on his suspects face. Neville squeaked.  
  
Harry looked around, noticing for the first time that his old room had been redecorated in black and white. Then he noticed that Draco was wearing a very strange looking hat and Neville was sitting on a wooden chair, hands tied behind his back.  
  
"Think you could get away from us, eh?" Draco was asking in a really bad Chicago accent, puffing bubbles out of his rather childish looking pipe. "Think we wouldn't realize it was you, did ya?"  
  
Harry quickly shook his head, and Draco and Neville returend to their origonal possitiions and outfits.  
  
"Tell me, Longbottem," Draco said, his anger building up, getting ready to explode. Just before it did, he beagn a slow motion lunge... and was pulled back at the last second.  
  
"Down boy!" Harry commanded, tossing Draco onto his old bed.  
  
"But Harryyyyyyyy!" The blond whined.  
  
"But nothing, Draco," Harry said gently, "Let him explain himself first - TO ME! He's my friend, more or less. Get out from under the bed, Neville."  
  
Neville slowly peaked over the bed at them and was glad to see that Harry was now sitting on top of the Slytherin, playing with his hair and sucessfully restraining him. Then again, it slightly sickened the boy, enough that he cringed. Draco frowned.  
  
"Now, Neville, why did you send that letter to Draco? Have you seen what it's done to him?" Harry snapped, as nicely as he could, whirling around and recasting the body-bind on the boy who was slowly starting to creep towards the door. "Look what you did to my boyfriend! Look at him! He's a wreck, and it's all your fault!"  
  
In the background, Draco pouted adorabally.  
  
"W-well, I-I don't think that you- you shouldn't date Draco... It's for your own good!" Neville managed to get out. "He's plotting to hurt you- I know it! And... YOU'RE CHEETING ON KARI!"  
  
Harry laughed then, turning around to look into Draco's gray eyes, smiling at the rage that still lurked inside them.  
  
"GRRRRRRR! What are you saying," Draco snarled, still pinned down by Harry's weight. "That I'm not good enough for him?! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I HURT HIM?!"  
  
"Draco, please. Let him finish before you kill him."  
  
"I-It wasn't ev-even my id-idea to write t-the l-l-letter," Neville stammered. "And-"  
  
"What do you mean, not your idea?!" Draco shouted, now struggling wildly, his hands clenching and unclenching as though wishing the stuttering boy's neck was there instead of air.  
  
"Well... it w-was a s-sort of b-blackmail..?"  
  
"Who, Neville, who?" Harry prodded gently.  
  
Neville looked at his shoes. "I can't tell you." He said miserabally, "or else they'll hurt me and tell everyone my secret."  
  
"What secret Neville? You know you can tell me about it, if it will help you clear this up."  
  
"Harry," Draco snarled, "less talk, more kill!"  
  
Neville squeaked, trying to back away but resulting in tripping and falling over. "If I told anyone, they said they'd tell everyone that I--that I like you and something else that I did wrong recently."  
  
Harry smiled knowingly. "Neville, liking someone isn't wrong, it just happens. But let me tell you something. I care deeply for Draco, alright? And if anybody tried to hurt my relationship with him, in *any* way, I'd hunt them down and let Draco kill them. Now, can you tell me anything about who is doing this - or why? Please tell us." He trailed off, making puppy eyes and the gullible Gryffindor.  
  
Neville fidigted, "what about Kari?" He whispered finally.  
  
Harry laughed. "Kari," he smiled. "Kari of the funny attitute changes, Kari the one who managed to frighten Snape, Kari- the only person to not look at me because of the scar on my forehead, Kari, who I love with all my heart..." he trailed off, tracing Draco's features before turning back around to face Neville.  
  
"If you were smart enough to deduct that Draco and I were dating, maybe you would also be smart enough to notice all of the similarities that he and Kari share. Including the necklace around thier necks. The necklace I gave to Kari on Christmas, is the exact necklace Draco is wearing right now."  
  
Neville's eyes widened. "You gave Malfoy Kari's necklace?!?!" He yelped.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "Draco IS Kari! They're the same person, except one of them was hit by a spell, to change genders."  
  
Nevile turned white, "you love Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned, going back into "cute and cuddly" mode. Harry giggled. "Yep." He said, "I really do."  
  
"Okay, I guess that's alright then... but I still can't tell you who it is. It's too much of a risk, and I don't want to have my head bashed in. AND get sent home expelled, Gran would kill me for sure!" Neville looked at them sadly. "But he wants to expose you, very soon, and he wants you to suffer badly. You have to watch out, Harry... and you- Dr- Malfoy."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank's Nev."  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered, crawling out from under Harry and climbing into his lap, snuggling as close as possible. "What if it's Ron? What will you do?"  
  
Harry's eyes darkened. "Ron has already proven how good a friend he is. If it is him, I'll be ready."  
  
"Neville squeaked, "Prepare yourself, but not for Ron. It isn't him." At that, he fainted, conveintiently knocking his head and forgetting the last terrifying twenty minutes of his already scary life.  
  
Draco gave Harry a weird look and stood up, tugging him towards their own rooms, far away from the Gryffindors. They spent two minutes talking before Draco fell asleep. Drooling and snoring softly.  
  
Mittens mewed cutely and jumped onto the bed, walking on top of Draco's body until she got to the perfectly kept hair. The little kitten pawed at it before curling up in the gold locks and falling asleep. Harry laughed and laid down as well, figuring that if his "family" was going to nap, then hell if he wasn't going to as well.  
  
==========================================  
  
AN Alright! Cuddly!Draco and Scared-shitless!Neville, could life get any better! Actually- yes it can, because my friend, Nicole, helped me come up with something even better to happen in his story. And let me tell you right now- it involes Snape, the Dursleys, and the Return of Karisuta! YES!  
  
Draco: O.O I'M *CUDDLY*?!?!?!  
  
Harry: O.o How the hell did that happen?  
  
Hermione: Wow! I'm going to go shopping now, seeing how you're going to need /lots/ of stuff for the new attitudes! *squee!*  
  
Draco: *raises fist towards the sky, falling down on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: *watches boyfriend and wonders if there is any chance that there are still girl hormones lurking inside of his body.  
  
. 


End file.
